


与你去往的理想国

by Mr_electrotherapist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_electrotherapist/pseuds/Mr_electrotherapist
Summary: 一条没有目的地的理想之路，一次没有回程票的旅行。在世界的尽头，等待着他们的究竟会是什么？





	1. 审判

“人在死亡的一刻，究竟会是什么感觉呢？”

被关押以来的一个月里，这是头一次有人跟他主动对话。宇智波带土虽然还像往常一般只阴沉地盯着电视屏幕看，却很意外接了话。

“我说不出。”

提问者是负责看守他的护卫军，一个莫约四十多岁的中年男人。虽然说是看守，但火之国的特殊地下监牢着实没有这个必要。监牢位于离地面近一百米的深处，是属于只有木叶高层才知道的最高机密。不仅带土本人，连所有安保人员的日常生活也全部在地下解决：食物，水之类的必需品，每日会由特殊通道直接运输。任何人想要从这地下牢笼出去，唯一的途径是拿到火之国议会的许可，以及现任火影的特殊秘钥。

“他们说你曾经死过一次。还记得是什么感觉吗？”

见带土没有反应，看守又追问了一句。或许是长期见不到阳光的日子让人闷得发疯，才使得向来恪守本份的男人跟眼前这位头号战犯主动攀谈起来。

“我确实不记得了。”

宇智波带土依旧没有挪开视线。他的监狱里除了床，桌子，洗漱池等基本家具，还有一小台老式的方形电视。电视只有一个频道，来来回回放着重复的新闻节目。每天的早晚八点是带土必定看电视的时间，那时频道里会播放各党派竞选代表的发言。现任五代火影的任期将在明年春天结束，大选在即，正是政党间进行博弈的白热期。

二人间的对话好像已经结束了。黑头发的战犯回过身子，半坐在床上看电视节目，却没想只过一会儿，那边就又开了口。

“我的妻子她……生了重病。”  
“我问过医生，他说这病治愈的可能很低。死亡的感觉到底是怎么样的？会很痛苦吗？还是就是一瞬间的事？”

“那你就该把工作辞了，好好陪她。”  
那边干巴巴地答道。

男人再次沉默了下去，过了莫约五六分钟，他又说：“我没有钱，我需要一大笔手续费，只能指望这份工作。”  
“…又或者，”他艰难地咽了咽口水，似乎内心正在做着极大的斗争，“如果你有什么想要弄到的，香烟，酒，或者药什么的。我有一条门路，只要你给我足够的钱……”

他既是惧怕，又是期待地看向战犯的脸。平日里宇智波带土总是把那半张毁过容的脸对着角落，今日他难得转了过来，刺眼的白炽灯光打在伤疤上，显得他阴沉苍白，毫无生气，仿佛一个死人。

“我不需要。”  
战犯冷淡地答道。  
竞选宣言节目已经结束了，宇智波带土再次躺回了床上，背过脸，用眼角的余光盯着电视屏幕看。电视里，一位高挑的白发男人在护卫人员的陪伴下，大步穿过了黑压压的人群。

人在死亡前究竟是什么感觉呢？  
牢房的灯光熄灭了，黑暗里带土忍不住咀嚼着这个问题。死亡前的感觉分为两种：一种是你无法预料到的，突如其来的死亡；另一种则是像他现在这样的，已经知晓自己的命运，唯一能做的只是安静等待那来临。他也经历过第一种，因为他确实是死过一次的，十二岁那年带土半边身子都被巨石压碎，却未曾想又被宇智波斑捡了去。带土活了下来，毁坏的半边身体被替换成人工材料，连手臂上的神经都变成了电路。

他是不幸的，至此他半边脸上留下了无法消磨的疤痕，他的一切都变得残缺；他或许又是幸运的，不仅死里逃生，被改造过的身体还让他拥有了比普通人类强大数十倍的生命力：那半边身子几乎是没有痛觉的，不论受到怎样的破坏，只要修复得当，再换上新的零件，就会完好如初。既是破败，又是强大；似是已死，却又不朽。这样的一个“生物”，是否还能真正意义上称作人类？又是否还有资格去探讨“死亡”呢？

他甚至思考，他们要如何将他处以“死亡”。作为四战的发起者，他的死几乎已经是一个定数，未能确定的只是要如何死，或者在哪里被处死。他只知道自己的审判将在七日后，火之国境内举行，陪审团成员包括四战参战国的代表，自然也包括那个人。

时间已接近午夜。地下监牢里每日有两轮换班，分别是午时与凌晨十二点。带土回过头，看着同样沉默的守卫像往日一样卸下武器准备交班，然后他低声喊住了他。

“你帮我传一个话。”他说道，“还有这个，你一并帮我交给一个人。”  
他从床底一个暗格里翻出一把小而精致的短军刀，刀柄上刻着一枚红黑色，螺旋样的花纹。

守卫忍不住讶异了两秒。宇智波带土进来时被执行了十分彻底的搜查。他实在想象不到，这样的锐器究竟是怎么被带进来的，还藏了如此之久的。惊讶的同时，他的脊背也涌上一股恐惧：如果这个男人能够轻而易举地将违禁品带入监牢，又何必要多此一举地拜托他这个小角色。

“放心，不是什么危险的人。” 战犯深沉的黑眼睛像是可以看穿他的恐惧，“要见到或许得花些功夫。不过事成之后，你需要的钱我会给够。”

守卫与他对视着，眉头紧锁，他思索着自己是否该相信这位阴沉难测且杀孽累累的男人。然后他想起了少时相爱的妻子，想起他两个年幼的孩子，最终接受了这笔交易。

“你需要传话的是什么人？”

宇智波带土拿起桌上一张被翻得破烂的报纸，那上面整版印着一个男人的半身照——银白色的头发，一丝不苟的黑色西装，狭长而透着坚毅的黑眼睛，左眼眉骨上方有一条疤延伸到眼下。如今的火之国，恐怕没有人不知道这个男人是谁。

“告诉他，说我想要见他一面。”

若只是从履历上看，旗木卡卡西或许是个相当不错的火影候选人：十八岁时破格从火之国最顶尖的工程系毕业，当所有人都以为这颗新星会继续深造时，他却加入了火之国的情报组织暗部。那之后他消失了好几年，又以少尉的身份回到了人们的视线里。四次大战爆发，他作为联军的指挥官之一战功累累。从民众的角度看，卡卡西当之无愧是新任火影的最佳人选，然而政客们却不见得这么认为。一把好用的剑不仅需要锐利的锋，更该有足够稳健的柄——这正是卡卡西背后的资助者们所担心的：在他们看来，这个男人既没有野心，也不追求财富，甚至也看不出他有什么想要贯彻的政见。在充满了权欲的政治漩涡里，一个没有欲望的人反而是最难琢磨的。

此次审判共有12名陪审团成员，其中四位来自火之国，剩下的八位则来自其余参战四国。审判将决定四次大战的发起者——宇智波带土的最终结局，究竟是作为一位火之国身份的战犯在境内接受判决，还是移交至五大国国际法庭进行裁决。

又是一个阴天。战争结束的第一个冬天，木叶市依旧漂浮着死亡的气息。即使如此，人们依旧在废墟里重建着家园，施工的粉尘与尚未消散殆尽的火药气味交融在一起，形成了一层厚重的，看似永远无法消散的阴云。

旗木卡卡西从车上下来时，已有大批的记者与六七个身穿黑西装的护卫在门口等他。哪怕这样的情形已持续了快一个月，他依旧会时不时的感到恍惚。一夜之间，他不仅成为了五大国的战争英雄，似乎还成了一位准政治家——如今他是下一任火影的最强竞选者。然而在这之前，卡卡西这辈子都没想过自己有一天竟会被推上这个角色。人生有时实在是讽刺的很，渴望权力的人终生求而不得，没有欲望的人却阴差阳错被递上了权杖。

照理说，作为宇智波带土的旧时，卡卡西本是不符合陪审团资格的。这次的参审，既是作为候选者的一次表态，更是背后支持他的政客对他的考察。站在火之国的角度，上策自然是将宇智波带土永久监禁在境内，榨取他身上的最后一点价值；中策是将他处死，彻底以绝后患；而让他被转到国际法庭受审，脱离火之国的控制，则是高层们最不想看到的下下策。作为四战的发起者，宇智波带土虽已束手就擒，但他手里还有多少砝码，还安插了多少探子，势力，他暗中知晓了多少火之国的机密，背后又还藏着多少可怕的武器，这些全都无人得知。若是让他落到其他四国手里，恐怕将永远成为火之国的一块心病。

受审的前一天夜里，地下监狱的气氛变得格外压抑。被关押着的战犯沉默不语，一旁的看守则显得焦虑不堪。

“我确实是把东西交给他了的。”男人再次强调道，“我也告诉他了，说你希望见他一面。”

宇智波带土没有看他，也没有回答。

“我当时问了他，我问他什么时候方便过来，如果不想被人知道我也有特殊的门路，但是他说他会自己想办法。”男人又有些不安地补充道。他实在是太需要这笔钱了，当希望被放在你面前，你又不得不看着它一点点流失——这实在是糟糕透了的感觉。

天已经快要大亮，庭审将在八点准时开始，宇智波带土想要见的人只怕是不会来了。七点差一刻的时候，地下监牢的大门被打开，几个全副武装的士兵携带着进出令，将战犯带到了地上。

等待死亡究竟是一种什么感觉呢？带土想过很多，恐惧，不甘，仇恨，解脱，这些似乎都很好理解，但他并没有想到自己会如此的平静。法官宣读着他的罪行，观众席里有人在哭泣，有人歇斯底里地控诉着要将他剥皮拆骨——但那些声音都是如此的遥远。他仿佛飘进了云端里，既没有对死的抗拒，也没有对死的渴求。或许是因为他已经不在乎了，他的生命从很早以前开始就没有了对于本身的价值——从琳死去的那天起，他失去了对这个世界的信仰，以及对未来的所有期待。那之后他活得像是一个机器，他不是为自己而活的，他不过是一个月之眼计划中的重要零件。而最后的最后，当这一切被证明不过是一场骗局，他十八年来存在的意义又到底是什么呢？如果生命本身已没有了价值，死亡又该被如何理解？

终身监禁木叶的提议被陪审团否决了。接下来的一轮投票将决定他将在木叶被处死，还是将被移交至国际法庭再次受审。12名陪审团成员，若是票数大于9，死刑决议就将被通过。首先是木叶的四名陪审员：前三位毫无意外地投出了赞成票。接着轮到了最后一位白色头发的陪审员。

他想要再见卡卡西一面。  
每个人对死亡的感觉或许不一样，有些人害怕它，有些人拥抱它。但有一点可能是一样的：人在快要死前，他的心都会变得对自己前所未有的诚实。人们活着的时候会因为各式各样的理由压抑自己的欲望与需求，等到了死亡面前，这一切则像是散开了云雨的天空。一切的感情变得澄澈而直接，你甚至能够听到心里的声音。在那之前带土从没有想过要跟卡卡西说什么。在战争的时候，卡卡西似乎对他有说不完，却又说不出的话。然而每次他好不容易挤出一两句，却又会被带土彻底打断。

我们没有什么好说的。他一次又一次地强调。不管卡卡西如何地变换着策略游说，或是自暴自弃地，像是要把心挖出来一般告诉他所有的思念与情感——带土只是冷淡地重复着同一句：我们之间无话可说。

带土并非不知道卡卡西对自己的感情。他的后悔与怀念带土整整看了十八年，也比任何人都了解对方的痛苦与执着。带土甚至是知道卡卡西对他那无法言说的“爱”的，哪怕卡卡西总以为自己把一切藏的很好。在拒绝与装作不知道之间，带土选择了后者。力所能及的情况下，他总会尽量把对对方的伤害降到最小。他虽然不爱卡卡西，却也从不恨他，甚至对他是有一丝怜惜的——哪怕是石头做的心，在看了慰灵碑前的十八年后也总归会有那么些柔软，更何况卡卡西本身也是他儿时的伙伴，他曾经那么地憧憬，也强烈地渴望着被他认可——虽然这样健康纯粹的感情早已变得遥远又模糊不清。如今他们之间，更像是一种靠各自的执念所编织出来的病态的缠绕：卡卡西执着于过去，活在悔意的心魔里，终日靠赎罪的使命感度日；而带土虽然一再强调内心空无一物，意识深处却无法割舍那仅剩的一点“自我”。他们互相捆绑，互相折磨，明知是彼此的毒药却又无法断开。在带土认为自己必死无疑的时候，他的第一反应便是想要再见卡卡西一面，而他甚至想不出，真的见到了，自己又要跟他说些什么呢？

思绪被心脏里一阵久违的钝痛带回了现实。带土抬起头，他看见火之国的最后一名陪审团成员——他有着银白色的头发，坚毅的黑眼睛，以及一条有年月了的伤疤——他平稳地举起手，投下了死刑的赞成票。

“5，6，7…陪审团票数不足，死刑被驳回。”


	2. 流亡

审判后的第三天便是启程的日子。那日天刚一亮，七八个全副武装的暗部成员便将他从地下监狱里带了出来。带土还没来得及多看一眼天空，就又被塞进了一部车里。大概两个小时左右，车队停了下来，他们已经来到了火之国国境线上的铁路旁。

几十个士兵从列车上下来，他们的制服与佩戴的武器都不是火之国的样式。戒备的气氛里弥漫着些许火药味：五大国的关系向来如此，在面对同一个敌人时或许能够联手抗敌，一旦这个敌人不存在了，昔日的联军伙伴亦可能成为下一个潜在威胁。这样的氛围在战争后变得格外明显。四次大战某种程度上摧毁了从前的五大国格局，如今世界百废待兴，谁能够更快地从战争里恢复，或许就能前占先机，成为下一任的世界霸主。

带土被士兵们押入了列车上，关押他的是一个单独的全封闭车厢，前后出口都有十几个士兵重重把守。他的双手双脚被铐死在车厢中间的座椅上，上方四个摄像头正对着，从严密性上一点不比火之国的地下监狱差。为了避免监控死角，车厢里几乎是空荡荡的，除了带土被铐住的座椅外，也只有在他正对面的另一把椅子，以及前方一张不大的桌子。正当他思索这桌椅是留给谁的，一阵轻而沉稳的脚步声便传了过来——

他没有想到他们真的还能再见，也没有想到会是这样的场景。

卡卡西在他的正对面坐下，那本随身不离的书摊在他腿上，然而带土注意到从很早前开始书页就没有被翻动过。车厢里沉默得可怕，若非还有列车行驶时的噪音，这样的安静简直让人无法忍受。

无话可说。如今不只是他，只怕卡卡西也觉得两人间再无什么沟通的必要了。他拒绝了自己死前想要见最后一面的请求，哪怕这本就是一个理所当然的大概率事件，带土依然感到心口隐隐作痛。卡卡西不愿意见他，到底只是为了大局的刻意压抑，还是下定决心的决绝？带土实在不敢细想。那个让他惧怕的答案像是扭住了他的心脏，让他惊恐又焦躁，几乎要喘不过气来。他忍不住在心里嘲笑自己，一开始明明是他三番五次，态度决绝地否认二人间联系。若是卡卡西真的放下了执念，这对双方难道不都是好事吗？

“如果可以，我也不想这样。”银白色头发的男人用还算轻松的语气说道。

这是他们面对彼此的一个小时里，双方说的第一句话。

“嘛，这个节骨眼上，木叶能调用的可靠人手也不多。”  
他合上书，抬头，神色平和地看向带土，“所以……抱歉了，也只能勉强你和我在这里多呆几个小时了。”

带土和他对视了一眼，然而很快又把头扭了开来。虽然在密闭的空间里面面相觑，对两个人来说都是份外折磨的事，但卡卡西或许比带土幸运一点，他好歹还有一本书，可以配合着让自己佯装几分不在意。对比之下，带土的身体被镣铐死死固定在金属椅背上，除了扭开头以外也没有别的什么躲开视线的方法。

此刻，他只希望卡卡西赶紧低头继续假装看他那该死的书。他不想说话，更害怕跟对方有丝毫眼神上的接触。人真是矛盾的生物，四天前他有多想见卡卡西，如今就有多想避开他。然而卡卡西这下干脆直接把书放回了口袋里，他轻轻吸了口气，欲言又止，眼神在地板与正前方游移。过了一会儿，他干巴巴地抛出一句，“你要喝点水吗？”

“……”  
“不用了。”  
带土也干巴巴地回了一句。但说实话，他确实是有点渴了。从今天早晨起就没有吃过喝过什么，现如今他唇干舌燥的厉害。

“这里本来也准备了你的份。”  
卡卡西指了指一旁桌子上的两瓶矿泉水，以及两块切片面包，“你要是需要的话，”他拿起一瓶水，有些僵硬地拧了开来，“我可以，呃，帮你……”

“或者你要吸管吗？”  
“……”  
“还有快十个小时呢，你就算不吃喝，也总得上厕所什么的。”银白头发的男人摊了摊手，“按照五大国的押送条款，不论你在做什么，我作为护送人都必须贴身看着你。你还是早些习惯的好。”

“……你要是愿意看我上厕所，我没有意见。”  
黑头发的男人回过头，挑着眉毛望向他。他们对视几秒，直到卡卡西尴尬地干笑了一声。

“…反正也不是没看过。”

气氛似乎缓和了一些。接下来的一个小时里，二人虽然还是默契地保持着沉默，空气却比起一开始令人放松了不少。卡卡西又开始心不在焉地翻书，而带土则是看着地面发呆。列车正在驶向风之国大陆，透过车厢尾部的一小块通风窗，可以看到外面的景象变得愈加荒凉。

“我收到你送来的东西了。”又过了一会儿，银白色头发的男人再次开口，“还有你的口信。但是我确实有一些脱不开身的理由。”

“我知道。”  
“那你怪我吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我是说……”  
卡卡西的声音沉了下去，眼皮也耷拉着。这下他们两人都同样地盯着地板看了。  
“……审判的事, 你恨我吗？”  
“没有。”

带土把头抬起来，“这是你该做的，对于我来说也不算坏事。”

“……是吗。”

大战的终局时，带土确实是动过死心的，对此他们都很清楚。卡卡西越是明白这一点，也就越感到一种无法言说的钻心之痛。这个世界于带土来说确实已经没有什么值得留念的东西了——作为一个“朋友”，卡卡西自认其重要程度实在不足以让对方拒绝“死亡”这一美妙的归宿。哪怕他内心无比希望带土能够活下来，也愿意为此付出所有的努力，但卡卡西也从不敢表达，更不敢询问出“你愿意为了我活下来吗”这种话。对于一些人，死亡或许更像是奖赏，而活着则是折磨且艰难的战斗。在这点上，只怕没有谁比卡卡西更深有体会了。

“你不用觉得愧疚。”带土用不带感情的声音解释道，“我说很多次了，我没有怪过你。我做的一切都和你是无关的。 ”

不知该说是一种眷顾还是一种诅咒，他的命运里似是有一种神祗般的生命力——带土所遭遇的，若是放到普通人身上恐怕已经死去无数次了。哪怕是战争结束时的那场巨大爆炸，当包括卡卡西在内的所有人都以为他必定是要粉身碎骨时，他却还是奇迹一般地活了下来。

如果那个时候死去，会不会反而比较好呢？幸存下来的带土常常这么想。他倒不是介意被关在监狱里，更不害怕折磨或是死刑之类的。让他手足无措的是他不知如今该如何面对那个“自我”——那个被他否定了十八年的自我。而卡卡西作为他与过去的最后一点关联，自然也成了他无法面对的一部份。他如果活着，就会永远成为卡卡西的隐患和拖累，他们间无法斩断的羁绊甚至有可能被人拿来做文章，成为针对卡卡西的刀枪；但如果他如今再求死，等同于自己亲手让对方重新经历一次十八年前的痛苦。只要卡卡西对他还抱有感情，他的存在——不论是死还是活——都只会伤害他。这份情越是深，伤害也会相应的越大：所以他注定是无法，也不该回应卡卡西对他的爱的。当下的冷漠或许很伤人，但也总好过温柔地让对方越陷越深。

他们似乎已经到达了风之国，这里地处沙漠，地广人稀，干旱少雨，就连建筑也是十分独特的沙土结构。火车速度逐渐放慢，卡卡西边低着头翻书，边平静地向带土抛出一句：“例行检查。”

在五大国里，风之国是与火之国联系最为紧密，也是军事实力仅次于火之国的国家。也正是因为如此，多年来两国的关系总像是维持在一根绷紧的弦上——大战之后这样的紧张感则变得愈发明显。此次带土的送押，风之国的砂忍部队自然也是也参与其中的。

火车停了下来。前方的车厢内传来一阵不小的动静，像是有人上车了。卡卡西终于合上了书，站起身来，带土注意到他的手正下意识向腰侧的枪套探去。

动静越来越大，五个全副武装的砂忍士兵推开了他们车厢的门。领头的那个手中拿了一张像是批准令的东西，他走到卡卡西跟前，将那张卷起来的纸递给他。

“按押送条约，入境时风之国有资格对犯人进行检查。”

卡卡西接过批准令，打开，快速扫视了一眼后，又递了回去。

“好的。那就辛苦各位了。”

他微微点了点头，退到一旁。那位长官模样的男人见状，吩咐了他的两个部下到门外守着，自己则和其余的两人留在车厢里。

带土依旧的手脚依旧被铐死死铐在椅子上，一点动弹不得。两个士兵守在他身后，领头的男人面向着他——而卡卡西站在男人身后，他的眼神是平静的，脸上的表情是平静的，似乎连每一块肌肉都规矩地安放着，纹丝不动——或许不熟悉卡卡西的人是无法看出来的，但带土却清楚地很，这是真正的猎手攻击前的模样：越是宁静，越是感觉不出杀气的时候，才越是致命时刻。

一切发生得实在太快：子弹正对着砂忍长官的后脑勺径直穿了过去。守在后方的两位士兵尚未来得及反应，也双双中弹倒在了地上。紧接着地下一秒，卡卡西猛地将车厢里那一张桌子往外踹去，挡住了外面守着的两个士兵，然后顺势将车厢门从里面反锁住了。

“是不是你。”

外面传来了更大的动静，不用想也知道是对方的增援。卡卡西眼神冷得像一块寒冰，他的手枪对着带土的脑袋，用平稳却可怕的声音质问道。

“带土，是不是你的人？”

若非是手脚都被铐着，带土真恨不得一拳揍到他那张自以为聪明的英俊蠢脸上。

“不是。”

他强压着怒意和卡卡西对视。外头火拼的声音越来越大，押送车厢虽是密闭的，但也不见得还能再撑多久，而卡卡西握着枪的手却依旧倔强而平稳，仿佛对外面的声音充耳不闻。

“我再问你一次，这些人，到底是不是你安排的？”  
“要是真不信，你就开枪吧。”

他们的目光继续对峙着，这是四战结束以来，两个人头一次直视着对方的眼睛如此之久。带土说不清此刻的心情，他又是莫名，又是火大，在之余又有些让他想要自嘲的悲意。卡卡西是个聪明多疑，又极其谨慎的人，但哪怕两人早就站在了敌对的立场上，他下意识的警惕与提防依旧让带土伤感。他想要解释，又想要冷冰冰地嘲讽对方聪明反被聪明误防错了人，但话到嘴边却又全梗回了心里。

火车忽然加速了起来，他们看不到外头状况如何，但逐渐逼近的激烈的枪击声昭示着时间已经不多了。卡卡西眉头皱成了一团，但手里的枪依旧没有放下。他继续用锐利的目光凝视着带土，观察着，似乎在衡量是否该相信他的话。枪击声越来越近，一旦列车全速行驶起来，车厢里的人只会成为笼中鸟，瓮中鳖。

“跟我走。”

卡卡西简短地命令道，随即开枪射穿了固定着带土手脚的镣铐，一把将他从椅子上拉了起来。列车的速度越来越快了，这将是他们逃脱的最后契机。

他来到车厢的另一端，在带土的注视下从口袋里掏出一个密钥认证装置，从原本看似完全密封的车厢里凭空拉出了一扇逃生门。列车继续加速，车厢另一头传来了金属切割的声音，对方的增援部队只怕不出一会儿就会攻破车厢前门的防御。

“你先跳，别管我。”

卡卡西一边命令着，一边脱下了自己的西装外套。带土这才看见，紧贴着他身上装备着的不仅有满满的子弹，甚至还有一个微型起爆装置。

他只感到一阵热血往脑袋上冲。带土早觉出卡卡西这次绝不是单纯地来押送他这么简单。但万万没有想到的是，对方竟然会疯狂到在身上揣了炸弹过来。他想要质问卡卡西到底是怎么一回事，但现在显然不是合适的机会——这边刚把起爆装置在墙上安装好，那边的增援部队就蜂拥而至，冲进了车厢里。

直到黑黢黢的枪管朝他们举起，带土这才意识到他也好，卡卡西也好，他们或许都陷入了一个逻辑误区：两人都以为押送途中的不速之客只能是冲着头号战犯来的，然而如今看来或许是相反的：这些人统一瞄准的目标似乎并不是带土，反而是一旁的卡卡西。

他几乎是下意识地，本能地，把前方来不及反应的银发男人扑倒在地上，然后又把他护在怀里，两个人一起翻滚着从逃生门里跳了下来。再一下秒，他们被猛烈的爆炸震得头脑轰鸣——整条列车车厢，连同车里的敌人，通通葬身在了爆炸引发的火海里。

他们在一片狼藉旁缓了四五秒，视线与听觉这才稍稍回归了一些。

“你没事吧？”  
带土下意识地去看被他压在身下的卡卡西，想确认他有没有受伤。然而银白头发的男人没有回答，他嘴唇轻微地颤抖着，连手也有些发抖。带土注意到卡卡西脸色煞白得可怕，然而甚至没来得及问对方怎么了，他就感到左胸口上一阵强烈的，带着麻痹感的疼痛猛地袭来——带土这才意识到自己在流血。

再下一秒，他的眼前一黑，像是所有意识都从神经里被瞬间抽走了——昏过去的前一刻，带土记住的最后画面是扶住他的卡卡西，以及对方一反常态的，因为惊慌而睁大了的黑眼睛。


	3. 雨国

带土不知道自己究竟昏迷了多久，他的身体似乎是睡着的，意识却在一个接一个的幻梦里游走。痛苦的梦与美好的梦没有边际：他时而回忆起儿时的午后，他从温暖的床上午睡醒来，奶奶在一旁问道要不要喝一杯牛奶；过一会儿，他又身处寒冷的石洞中，浑身无法动弹，黑暗里只有一双猩红而苍老的眼睛看着他——

带土醒了。他浑身发烫，虚弱无力。梦中一切都消失了——除了他依旧在床上动弹不得，然而这一方面是因为胸口的枪伤，另一方面则是由于他的右手腕被铐在了床架上——始作俑者正趴在他旁边，看似是睡着却也不太像：卡卡西维持着手臂撑着脑袋的姿势，另一只手里却紧紧抓着枪；他耷拉下来的眼皮微微地颤抖着，看起疲惫却警觉，就好像一只永远睡得很浅的狼。正在带土犹豫要不要叫醒他时，对方已经十分机敏地睁开了眼睛。

卡卡西没有像往常一样带面罩，他干裂的嘴唇轻微开合着，像是要说什么话却又止住了，然而从嘴形上带土猜得出他是下意识想叫自己的名字。他们二人对视着，一时无语，带土注意到他眼睛里面全是血丝，想必是已经守自己着熬了许久。

“我没有带止痛药出来，”卡卡西有些歉意地说道，“不过既然已经到了雨之国，我可以想办法弄一点，你先忍一忍。”

“雨之国……”  
带土喃喃自语着，他对这里的回忆可着实不少。生存在火风两国夹缝中的雨之国，战乱，贫穷与瘟疫就好像这里的雨水一样从未间断过。而带土曾设法操控的晓组织，最初也是源于这里的革命团体。

“这是哪儿？”  
他皱着眉头，努力想要坐起来一些，然而胸口的剧痛逼着他不得不又躺了回去。雨之国是个比看上去复杂得多的地方，这里地处大国交界，常年处于无政府状态，可以说是最完美的犯罪温床。除此之外，这里几乎每一条街巷，每一间店铺，都藏着各个大国安插的眼线。

“我们在雨之国，我说过了。”卡卡西答道。  
“我当然知道是雨之国，”带土被他的设防弄得有些烦躁，“我的意思是：可别告诉我你把我绑来这里，然后在街上随便找了个酒店？”

对面侧着头看了他好一会儿，像是被逗笑了。“我敢随便找个酒店，别人也不见得敢收你。”

这个笑容让白头发的男人看上去舒缓了不少，就连脸上也有了些生动的血色。带土注意到他衬衣沾满了血污，也不知道那里面除了自己蹭上去的，还有没有他本人的。卡卡西似是看出来他的担忧，宽慰地笑了一下，当着他的面又活动了一下胳膊。

“我没事，最多也就是手擦破点皮。你呢？现在感觉怎么样？”  
“我怎么样，你自己不会看？”  
带土没好气地哼了一声。他此刻对卡卡西是有些火气的，但那绝不是因为自己因他受了伤。然而这不算太好的，又多少带着点责备的语气十分见效，让对方的表情立刻窘迫了起来。

“……我…”  
卡卡西似乎是想要说点什么，随即又十分识趣地低下了头。要是放在之前，带土可能会因为他的自责而愈加烦躁气恼，甚至于口出恶言，但时至今日他已经习惯到懒得发作。他和卡卡西的关系总是处在这么一个让人无力的螺旋里：每一次带土感到愤怒，卡卡西就会立刻道歉，并把一切归结到自己身上，然而他这样的举动只会让带土内心的恨意更甚。

他不想再跟卡卡西做这样无意义的事了，争执，愤怒，道歉，无言，无解的循环从第四大战开始重复了一次又一次。眼下，他们倒不如谈点别的。

“你到底在瞒着我做什么？”带土单刀直入地问，“袭击你的又是什么人，你是不是早就猜到会出事？”

卡卡西没有回答。

“从一开始看到你出现在火车上，我就知道这里面有问题。”

“那你呢？”卡卡西反问，“你就没有在策划什么？”  
带土几乎要被他逗笑了，“到了现在，你是还觉得那些袭击者是我安排的？”

卡卡西沉默了片刻。  
“你说的没错，我确实安排了人，也是计划在风之国边境动手。”  
“…但来的并不是我的人。我和你一样，也不知道问题出在了哪里——如果那些人真的不是你安排的。”  
带土忍不住想问卡卡西一开始的计划是什么，但转念又觉得还是别开口的好。一方面卡卡西对他明显没有多信任，未必真的肯告诉他；另一方面，若卡卡西开始就计划好在押送途中除掉他，那自己又真的能接受真相吗？

“放心，我没打算在半路杀你。”卡卡西看了他一眼，又飞快地扭过头，淡淡地说，“不然你现在也不会在这儿跟我讲话了。”

“……”  
“但你投票了。”

不知该说是高兴呢，还是如释重负，又或是其他什么复杂的情绪。带土在一瞬间心里竟有种自己都无法理解的委屈，这股委屈劲儿直冲鼻腔和眼眶，让他不得不调动起一些坚硬的，甚至是残忍的东西，好让自己不至于显得过于软弱了。

“你是不是比较希望我死了？”  
“你确实应该死。”

卡卡西依旧背对着他。他的声音很轻，却又是相当硬的，倔的。“我的看法不重要，我没有资格替任何人宽恕你。”  
“那如果我问的，就只有你的看法呢？”

“……”

“对你来说，死难道不是更好的吗？”卡卡西转过头反问道，“如果你想要活下去，当时也没有必要这么做。”  
他的声音变得更轻了，里面的情绪却越发浓重了起来，这让他显得少有地咄咄逼人。

“那个时候，我们不是说好了一切只看天意吗？困在爆炸里的本来应该是我。”

“……算了。” 他摇了摇头，又及时把情绪收了回去，“我去想办法给你弄点药和吃的。这里是我的人安排好的，暂时还很安全，你再多睡一会儿吧。”

说完，卡卡西给自己套了件不知道从哪拣来的破烂外套，这就出了门。

他到达地下城入口时少有地犹豫不决。卡卡西当然知道自己徘徊的越久，就越容易招致有心者的注意，也越是于大计无益；他更知道自己这么做不能不说有些自私，亦是违背了素来的原则，但放眼当下，除了走一步看一步，也实在想不到什么更好的办法。

顺着楼梯向下，不过十几步就成了一副不同景象：与破败肮脏，遍是贫民窟的地上雨之国相比，这里就好像另一个世界。人声变得愈发嘈杂，随之而来的还有萨克斯与钢琴的演奏声。两个身材高大，全身武装的男人把守在入口前，他们佩戴着新式武器，与这个经济科技发展都极为落后的国家多少显得格格不入。这里是雨之国的地下赌场，也是风火边境线上最大的地下灰色交易点。  
卡卡西递上自己的通行卡，其中一个守卫接过去后，放入了门禁系统里进行扫描。

“不可以带武器。”

扫描顺利通过，卡卡西心里松下一口气，紧攥着的手已经被汗水湿透了。  
“没别的了。”  
他配合地把衣袋里的手枪拿出来，放到了入口处的台面上。一个守卫为他打开了门。

“等一下。”

另一个男人却叫住了他。  
“你转过身来。”

白头发的男人停下脚步，却并没有照做。他披着一件破烂的连帽皮外套，脸藏在阴影里。即使是在昏暗的光线下，依旧可以看见他的西裤上沾了不少污渍——不仅有沙尘还有黑红色的血污；再往下是他同样风尘仆仆的皮鞋，虽然蒙着灰，但其中更年长，更有经验的一位守卫看出来了，那明显不是在雨之国能搞到的到高级货。

卡卡西深吸了一口气，在心里计算着以一敌二的胜算。正当他进退两难之间，门里忽然走出一位紫色长发，长相美艳至极的女郎。

“他是我的客人，让他进来吧。”

两位守卫对视一眼，没有再说什么。

“你到底是怎么回事？”  
与方才人前的样子不同，将卡卡西带进只有他二人的房间后，卯月夕颜的语气立刻变得焦躁了起来。她是木叶长年来安插在风之国边境线上的女间谍，也是卡卡西曾经的部下。

卡卡西没有正面回答。他坐在沙发上发了一会儿呆，然后问道，“有吃的吗？”

夕颜不知道此时该作何感想。她看着曾经的队长，暗部的神话，五天前还是最炙手可热的火影候选人的卡卡西狼吞虎咽着冷面包和牛奶，觉得这一切有些虚幻。

“还有别的吗？含蛋白质的，含糖的，什么都行。”  
“只有酒了。”  
“那算了。”

“你知道自己正在被火之国通缉吗？”

卡卡西喝掉了杯子里最后一口水，“…大致能猜到。”  
“他们说你被四战战犯策反，协助他攻击了风之国的检查队，炸毁押送火车后同他一同潜逃。大家开始都坚持你一定是被威胁了，直到我们看到了风之国送来的录像……卡卡西，我必须要问你，你到底为什么要这么做？你难道真的——”

“我没有。”他打断了她，站起身来用轻却不乏力量的声音解释道，“好吧，我的意思是，你说的那些我确实做了，但我没有背叛木叶，没有背叛火之国。”  
“如果你不相信我说的，你现在就可以通知暗部我的位置，这是你该做的。”

“……你知道我不会。”夕颜叹了一口气。他们共事了近五年，卡卡西是个深谋远虑，颇有担当的小队领袖，对木叶的忠诚更是无可挑剔，若硬要找些问题，就是他对于自己的计划常常有所保留——虽然事后证明，他的隐瞒往往也是出于为其他队员的考虑。

“算了，我知道你不会告诉我的，你肯定会说‘有些事情不知道比知道的好’。宇智波带土怎么样？你们的伤都还好吗？”

“我没事，但他不怎么样。”卡卡西答道，“这也是我来的原因：风之国的子弹里似乎掺了一种我没见过的神经毒素，你看看。”  
他从衣服口袋里掏出一块封在透明袋子里的弹片，夕颜接过去查看了一番，本身就蹙着的眉毛这下皱得更紧了。

“……这不可能，”她喃喃自语着，“CM0921，这是我们暗部才有的东西。哪怕是以我现在的等级，没有上面批准也是接触不到的，这个东西近两年才开始用于实战，了解它的人恐怕也没有几个，风之国的人又怎么会有？”  
“这么说来，也许那根本不是什么风之国的检查队。” 卡卡西沉思了一会儿，将弹片收了回去，“你这方面比我熟悉，有什么办法可以弄到解药吗？或者至少暂时地顶一顶。”  
“在这个地方恐怕是难，”夕颜摇了摇头，“说实话，胸口挨了一枪这个还能活下来，已经是个奇迹了。”  
“带土的身体确实与普通人不太一样。我查看过，他受伤的位置绝大部分都是被人造组织替换了的。”  
“那就好解释了，”夕颜答道，“不过，虽然CM0921主要攻击的心室周边的肌肉，但也会缓慢地渗透到其他身体组织里。哪怕计量微小不足以立刻致死，长期存留在体内也会导致其他问题。”

“比如？”

“早期的轻症不过是发烧，头晕，四肢无力；但如果拖得久了，到了后期会有呼吸障碍，幻觉幻听，重度的神经疼痛，肌肉痉挛……甚至是死亡。解药我可以帮你弄到，但那得先回一趟暗部。”

卡卡西沉默了片刻，又叹了一口气。“不，这件事情你还是别搅进来的好。至于解药，我自己再想想办法。”  
“可我也已经搅进来了，”夕颜露出一个忧心忡忡的苦笑，“如果这件事情真是暗部策划的，你觉得我还能够假装什么都不知道，继续独善其身吗？”

“这不一样。”卡卡西打断了她，“至少现在，还别急着下定论。”  
“…好吧，那至少你先收着这个。”说罢，她转身在房间的柜子里掏出一个塑料方盒，“症状不明显的话每三天一片，如果有加重的迹象可以每天一片。悠着点吃。”

“这是什么？” 卡卡西接了过来，打开盒子嗅了一下里面的白色小药丸，他对这个东西似乎有些熟悉。  
“……咳，这不是……”  
“是啊，”夕颜显得有些尴尬，“我还在想虽然你退役了，但也总不至于这么健忘吧。”

虽说卡卡西脱离暗部已经近十年，在的时候也说不上多擅长药理，但当年的经验还是很快让他认出这白色的小药丸不是别的，正是作用在神经上的烈性春药。

“这么说你可能不太信，但这东西确实可以缓解绝大多数的神经毒素，不过‘副作用’也很明显，你自己心里有数就好。”

“……行吧。” 卡卡西把药盒收进衣袋里，“多谢你了。”

他总觉得自己还该说些什么，不只是出于对方无条件的信任，更是出于自己曾经的这个队长身份。自第四次大战爆发以来，他的焦虑与不安还从未像如今这般强过。卡卡西总有一种预感，好像这几天来发生的一切也不过是冰山一角，在他们看不见的地方到底还藏了多少未知，谁也说不上来。

“万事小心。”他想了半天，最终也只能嘱咐这么一句，“还有，不管事情再怎么恶化下去，你们切记：不要为了我的事出头。”

卯月夕颜也沉默了片刻，随后郑重地点了点头。  
“…一切小心。”

带土当然知道眼下睡眠是最好的良药，但或许是上一段昏睡持续了太久，又或许是和卡卡西的争执让他心绪不宁，再或者是某种刻在了本能里的不安，总而言之，他躺在床上，无论如何都无法入睡。好不容易有了些许睡意，他又忽然想起卡卡西出门前既没有换下沾血的衬衫，似乎还忘了脱掉他习惯戴着的，某块价格不菲的手表——当然，从小长在木叶，享受着父亲留下的巨额遗产的卡卡西只怕意识不到这在雨之国得有多么扎眼——更不要说他那一头少见的，标志性般的银色头发。 

房间里没有任何计时设备，因此带土也无法判断卡卡西究竟去了多久。他强撑着疼痛坐起一点身子，依稀可以看见外面的天色黑透了。雨之国的夜晚总会下雨，不是木叶那种短暂而痛快的雷阵雨，而是粘稠地，阴冷地，整整下满一夜。寒意伴着夜雨往屋子里钻，让他忍不住打了个颤，而感染导致的高烧却没有因为寒冷减轻分毫。他静静坐着，抬头看着天花板，想要平复一些心绪。但越是这样，心头的不安就会变得越加强烈。直到后来，他甚至坐不住地打起了撬开手铐出去找卡卡西的念头——哪怕他知道，以自己现在的身体状态，跑出去简直跟送死没什么差别——他胸口疼得连喘气都难，更别说因为长时间没有进食而晕眩无力，就连坐起身子这样普通的动作，都能让他大汗淋漓。但话又说回来，假设卡卡西真的不幸在外面出了什么意外，他的结局一样也是病死在这里。

也不知道又等了多久，久到带土怀疑天都已经要亮了，房间的门终于再次打开，是卡卡西回来了。

卡卡西平静地就好像刚出门去了趟便利店。他把手里提着的面包和牛奶放到桌子上，又从衣袋里掏出了一个塑料盒子。  
“先吃点东西，再吃药。”  
他言简意赅地说道。

带土无法形容此时的心情：早在一个星期前他还觉得自己是个对生死毫无所谓的人。但这次的重伤，却似乎唤起了他身体里的某种求生本能。昏睡的几日里他不是完全没有意识的，好几次，他都觉得自己到了弥留之际，他感到疼，感到无法呼吸，感到生命正在逝去，那些时候他脑子里什么都没有了，就好像回到了13岁，他在心里祈求着这一切痛苦消失，祈求能活下来；他的免疫系统，神经，细胞都在挣扎着，拼尽全力要为他延续生命。

卡卡西倒了一杯牛奶，又把吃的塞进他嘴里。带土咀嚼着柔软冰冷的面包片，只觉得它出乎意料的香甜。等吃完东西后，卡卡西又递给他一粒白色药丸。

“吃药吧。”  
他坐在床边，安静地注视着带土把药吞了下去。大约过了五分钟，他伸手从桌子上拿了盒纸巾，放到了带土可以碰到的位置。

“还没告诉你，这个药它……它有点副作用。你放心，处理得当的话不会对身体有什么伤害，不过你还是做好心理准备。”

说罢，他在带土狐疑的注视下站了起来，然后十分突兀地把自己关进了浴室。带土还没来得及问他在搞什么鬼，忽然一阵猛烈至极的热流便冲上了大脑，又从脑子顺着脊柱往他的下腹部钻。带土马上意识到这药的“副作用”到底是个什么，也明白了卡卡西为何要识趣地进浴室，又为何要放一盒纸巾在他旁边。

带土又羞又愤，他既恨卡卡西居然搞了这么个药，更恼怒他进去前居然没帮自己把左手手铐给松开——他的另一只手，当年因为被压在石头下，只好换成半机械人造义肢的那只，大概是在爆炸里毁坏了几条电路，如今接触不良，难用得不行。

这间破烂的屋子果然没有什么隔音效果。卡卡西看着天花板，竭力想装作听不见外头传来的喘息声。他对带土有的不仅只是友情和歉意，还存在一些难以启齿的东西。他有时候也会反思自己是不是因为太空虚，又苦苦寻不得生存的意义，才会把这种骆驼稻草般的情感归为“爱”；但更多的时候，他选择不去多想这个问题。

现在吃药或许不是个好时机，他想。然而从回来路上就发作起来的低烧与头晕让他多少有些心慌。卡卡西卷起袖子，查看了一下左臂上被弹片蹭出来的伤口：血已经止住了，创面如今变成了一种诡异的暗紫红色。

他又想了想，还是从他们为数不多的应急药里拿了一粒服下。


	4. 梦与救世主

带土这一觉睡得很熟，一夜无梦。醒来的时候天已经是大中午，雨之国堪称奢侈品的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照进屋子里，又打在他脸上。准确地说，带土是被这阳光的温热唤醒的。

他在被窝里伸了个懒腰，试图坐起来。带土惊讶地发现自己的身体是如此充满活力：他的心脏在胸腔里强有力地跳动着，不断将新鲜血液输送到每一个器官；他的细胞像是冬眠后复苏的动物，在春日的泉水里畅快地汲取着养分；每一口空气都是那么地香甜，每一片色彩都是令人泪下的灿烂，就连窗外叫着的小鸟，都好像在为这一切唱着庆祝的赞歌。他活下来了，脑中一个与个人意志无关声音快乐地宣布着，传递着每个生命最朴实却崇高的理想：延续下去。

然后他不止是坐起来，他站了起来——左手手铐已经不知道什么时候被解开了，或许是卡卡西良心发现，免除了他因为长时间血液不通而截肢的风险。带土活动了一下筋骨，这不算大的动静马上就把沙发上睡着的白头发男人惊醒了：卡卡西从他蜷缩着的，那张似乎不到一米六宽的沙发上猛地弹起来，连同他盖在身上当被子的破烂皮衣也掉到了地上。这场景甚至让带土有些不合时宜地想笑。

“看管犯人的时候睡着，这可不像你的风格。”  
与带土不同，卡卡西这觉就跟没睡过似的——至少他泛青的眼窝和疲惫至极的脸色都摆明了没休息好。

“你再睡一下？”带土观察了他一会儿，又建议道。“去床上睡。”  
“……不用了。”卡卡西边嘟囔着边整理了一下他被压得乱七八糟的头发，从沙发上站起来：“你吃东西了吗？先垫垫肚子，然后再吃片抗生素。”

他指了指桌子上一个更大的袋子，带土凑过头去看，惊讶地发现里面竟放着牛排三明治，煮鸡蛋，巧克力，大罐的纯净水和牛奶，甚至还有不少新鲜水果。

“你后来又出去了？”他皱着眉问道，终于明白为何卡卡西看上去如此疲倦。  
“是啊。”白发男人活动了一下脖子，懒洋洋地答道，“我们总得吃饭吧。”

也不知过了多久，直到卡卡西听到外头的呼吸声变得越发平稳，他才从浴室里出去，站在窗前摸了摸带土的额头。令人担忧的高烧已经褪去一些，无疑是药物开始作用了。卡卡西端详着这张脸：带土的眉眼间是有一些孩子气的，这在他神情放松，眉毛舒展的时候尤为明显。他睡姿也不算好，四肢胡乱摊着，甚至会在熟睡的时候微微张开嘴。卡卡西一边想笑，一边索性拉了张凳子，就在黑暗里坐着看带土睡，听他均匀的呼吸声。这些日子来，他的心从未有一刻稍微放下过，因此这样的时刻显得尤其美好而奢侈。卡卡西甚至希望时间能够停止那么一会儿，让他可以躲在这令人安心的黑暗里，再逃避片刻的现实。

然而正如时间无法倒流，时间也无法停止。过了一会儿，卡卡西又摸了摸带土的额头，他意识到自己还是有必要再出一趟门：CM0921的影响或许暂时压下来了，但伤口的细菌感染依旧可能是致命的。卡卡西并没有随身携带多少抗感染的药物，更不要说如今不止没有食物，连饮用水都快要喝完了。卡卡西不知道等着他们的还有什么，但他很清楚那无疑是一条充满未知与艰辛的长路。在起行前，他得让带土最大程度地好起来。

卡卡西又看了一眼睡眠中的黑发男人，犹豫再三，还是在出门前帮他把手铐解了开来。

我要试着信任，卡卡西对自己说道，哪怕他欺骗过我，我也隐瞒过他。但如果在这种时候如果我们依旧不相信彼此，等待我们的只有灭亡。

“所以呢？你买吃的买了一个晚上？”  
然而等到了商店，卡卡西才意识到一个现实且尴尬的问题：他没有钱。

“我没听错吧，”  
带土戏谑地扬了一下眉毛，“我们万无一失的暗部精英，居然出门身上一分钱都没带。”

卡卡西在成长过程里所经历过的比同龄人多得多，但这其中却从未包括过囊中羞涩。带土一边觉得好笑，一边却丝毫不感到意外。他可以想象钱对于卡卡西来说不过就是一些数字——一方面此人脑子里只怕从没有过“穷”这个概念，另一方面火之国从二十年前就基本实现了全面的线上支付体系，尤其在木叶这样精英聚集，高度发展的核心城市里，几乎再看不见银行卡或是纸币的身影，而“钱”也自然成了个人财富数据里的一行记录。

与其相反，常年战乱给雨之国带来了严峻的货币危机，而无政府状态则加剧了这一点，以至于到了现在，早没有人把雨之国通用货币当钱看——物价飞涨，货币贬值的速度快得令人咋舌。这里的人们也因此回归到了一种十分原始的经济模式：他们使用黄金，石油之类的硬通货，更有甚者从某种程度上消除了“货币”的概念。贫穷与饥饿使人们不再相信闪闪发亮却不可食用的金子，他们更宁愿以物易物。

“所以你去赚钱了？”带土觉得这一切确实有点魔幻，或许他不该笑，但他真的忍不住。他在脑海里勾勒了一个画面：他从小认识的，那个长在簇拥与赞美里的天才卡卡西，为了牛奶和三明治干起了运货之类的体力活。然而他很快又笑不出来了。食物和水倒还好，但抗生素这种东西在雨之国可是价格不菲。

“你做什么了？”带土的语气忽然变得不悦了起来，尤其是当看到卡卡西的脸颊因为这个问题而变得有些泛红，他的心情顿时更加焦躁了。

“喂你给我老实说，你不会是——”

带土在雨之国蛰伏了六七年，当然知道这里值钱的东西除了金子和石油以外还有一个：性。不仅女人，男人里为了一顿饱饭而去做“那个”的也不少。想要在如此短的时间赚到足以买药的钱，他唯一能想到的就是这个途径。再一看卡卡西支支吾吾，半天答不上来话，带土则更觉得自己的猜测是正确的。

“旗木卡卡西，你有没有搞错？你他妈的是不是疯了？！”  
“……”  
他气得浑身发抖，差点没忍住想要给对方一记耳光。但想到那是为了救自己性命才买的药，他自然打不下手，只能一口气憋在肚子里憋红了眼睛。

“……你在想什么呢，我就是修了个电冰箱。”  
“电冰箱？”

卡卡西的运气不错。当他到商店的时候，老板一家正忙得上火：他们的冷冻柜不知出什么毛病停止运作了。请了人来看，只说是电路板有问题，没办法修。在雨之国这种地方想要置办新电器不止要一大笔钱，还得花不少时间。这么一来，一冰柜的新鲜食物怕都只能眼见着坏掉。商店老板正为此烦恼，又见卡卡西自称身无分文，只当是哪里逃难来的外乡人，索性送了他一些吃的想打发走。  
“不如给我看看？” 卡卡西想着总不能白吃别人的东西，提议道。老板和电工师傅起初都不相信，只觉得这人不自量力，都混到身上一个子儿没有了还尽逞强。却不曾想卡卡西接过螺丝起子和试电笔，摆弄起架势，似乎比旁边的电工师傅还专业不少。

“好了。”又过了二十来分钟，冷冻柜运作的轰轰声响了起来。“电路老化得挺严重的，应该已经用了很久吧。”  
电工师傅还在惊愕里半天没缓过来，一旁的商店老板则惊喜地连连点头。“是，是用了好些年了。”  
“我给你暂时处理了一下，还能撑些时间。不过你早晚还是得换新的，时间太长了安全隐患很大，要是起火就危险了。”  
“这太不可思议了……”电工默默摇了摇头，“我修了半辈子电器，却想不到外面真是人外有人，天外有天。年轻人，如果你无处可去，不如就留在雨之国和我一样当个电工——我保证你会是我们中最优秀的一个。这里或许没有你的家乡富裕繁华，但我们雨之国人也不像外面说的那样穷凶极恶。我们中的绝大多数只想过安定普通的日子，也不是什么恐怖分子。”

“没错。”老板也补充道，“别看我们穷，我们在精神上并不输给火之国和风之国的人。再说了，雨之国四十年前可是世界上最好的地方之一。我们不仅有雨，还有藏在地下的‘黄金’，你知道我指的是什么。”

“是啊，要不是战争，我们可是火风大陆上的明珠，哪里也没有这里好！我们的人民虽然如今贫苦，但我们有坚强不屈的意志和牢不可破的友谊。相信我，雨之国的未来绝对是光明的！救世主已经到来，他一定会再次光耀他的子民——”

“——行了行了，别说这些。”老板用手肘顶了一下满脸自豪，喋喋不休的电工师傅。卡卡西注意到他这一番动作颇有些许警告的意味。  
“年轻人，我们真心地感谢你。”  
说罢，老板给他的袋子里塞了不少面包和水果，又从抽屉里掏出了几个闪闪发光的金币，“这是我的一点心意，希望你之后的旅程顺利。”

“没想到啊没想到，你还有修冰箱的本事呢。”带土感到吃惊，但也说不上太意外。卡卡西很小的时候就展现出了这方面的天赋——或许是从他那同样天才的父亲身上继承来的。带土还记得那个时候班上有谁的小电器坏了，都会拿给卡卡西看看。尤其是女孩子们，仿佛巴不得从手机到电脑全部轮着出点毛病。自然，带土对此一直是相当不屑的。

“那当然。”卡卡西因为他的话挑了挑眉毛，仿佛自己在专业领域上受到了什么莫大的羞辱。他没有明着发作，只懒洋洋又有些傲慢地补充，“我会的还多着呢。”

“哼。”带土从小就看不惯他不可一世的做派，然而又确实无法否认卡卡西的才华。他会的当然不止是修电冰箱和热水壶，带土心里比谁都清楚。在那消失的18年里，他对卡卡西的关注可不比任何人少：他知道他年纪轻轻就进入了火之国的最高学府；知道他因为大学时搭建出了“雷切”系统而被称为二十年难得一遇的天才；他甚至好奇过，卡卡西那为人啧啧称奇的毕业论文究竟写了些什么玩意儿——虽然他努力看了也没看懂。自然，他更知道卡卡西的导师们有多么扼腕这个天才竟然会放弃深造，选择进入暗部那种地方。

“你如果没去参军，可能现在已经是个木叶什么什么大项目的总工程师了。”  
“我去了也不妨碍我是。”卡卡西微笑着说道，“当然，这个是国家机密，我不能告诉你细节。”  
“哼。”  
带土既看不惯他这洋洋得意的样子，又打心里地感到自豪，就好像卡卡西的每一分成就里都有他的一半似的。

“好了，先不说这些。”卡卡西看着带土吃过饭又吃过药后，又从袋子里掏出了一个小工具箱，“给我看看你的手。”  
“哈？你终于良心发现，知道不该一直拷着我了？”  
“没说这只，另一只，”卡卡西眯着眼睛瞟了他一眼，懒洋洋地说道，“得了别装了，你那只手我看过了，好着呢。”  
“哼。”  
带土不情不愿地把自己的右胳膊凑过去。那只机械臂在二人跳下火车时充当了缓冲物，上面的人造皮肤磨掉了一大块，连里头的电线与金属骨架都隐约透了出来。  
“怎么，你还会修这个？”  
卡卡西又抬头瞄了他一眼，懒得再解释。

这真是一个奇妙之极，无以言喻的场景，带土想。自从孩提时代的分别后，他们还从未以如此不设防的方式靠得这么近过。卡卡西坐在他身边，低着头，专注至极地鼓捣着他的机械手臂。他时而眉头紧皱，时而舒展开来，时不时又伸手撩一撩垂到眼睛上碍事的头发——还有时候两只手都不方便，则由带土代劳为他别到耳朵后面去。他们没有开窗，午后的阳光透过窗帘溜进屋子，让一切氤氲在柔软而模糊的昏暗里。卡卡西的皮肤被光染成了一种不带攻击性的暖黄色，连同他的面部轮廓也变得温柔了许多——这让带土回忆起了一些原始而遥远的情感：信任，依赖，人与人之间不含任何杂质的喜爱。

“好了。”  
过了莫约四十来分钟，卡卡西擦了擦额头上的汗，“你动一下试试。”  
带土有些笨拙地挥了挥他的手臂，虽然感觉仍有些别扭，但比之前已是灵活了太多。

“目前最多也只能这样了。”卡卡西有些遗憾地解释道，“搞不到替换的材料，另一方面我对电路神经确实也没太研究过……”  
“看吧，你也有不知道的东西吧。”

“是，是是是。”卡卡西眯着眼睛瞥了他一眼，“我不会的可多着呢，满意了吧？”  
“本来就是。不说别的，就只说钱这个事。你身上没钱怎么不跟我说，早说了也不至于让你去修电冰箱了。”

“怎么？你带钱了？”卡卡西上下打量了他一番，“钱呢？”  
“这么多钱，我总不能带在身上。”带土愈发得意地说道，“五大国范围内就没哪里我是没有资产的，雨之国当然也不例外。”  
“没看出来啊，你这18年还忙着赚钱去了？”  
“你也把干革命想的太简单了。难道你以为我们的军队，武器，都是从天上掉下来的？”  
“我再重复一遍，你那不叫革命，”卡卡西打断他，“应该定性为‘恐怖袭击’。”  
“好吧，革命，或者恐怖袭击，随便你怎么叫。总之要做成事总得有钱吧。”  
“嗯？所以你是从哪儿挖了一大堆金子，然后往每个国家地底下都埋一点？”  
“开什么玩笑，当然是放在银行里。当然啦，不动产，金融产品，股权这些的也有不少。”

“我没听错吧？”卡卡西几乎被他逗笑了，“我以为你们这种都是卖卖军火，走走私什么的？”  
“那就是你的固有印象了。倒卖军火利润是高，但风险也高啊。再说了，如果我们整天忙着走私军火，哪还有时间和精力去规划革命大计。”  
“恐怖袭击。”  
“……行吧。”带土也懒得跟他再展开辩论，“总之钱的事情你不用再担心了，当然了，这些钱的来源也都是合法的。”

“…咳，至少90%是吧。  
他看到卡卡西十足怀疑的眼神又补充道，“也都是分散登记在不同身份下的。总之，以后你就别去给人修什么冰箱电视机的了。这些钱我们几辈子都用不完的。”

一方面为了验证带土所言不虚，另一方面也是真吃不起饭了。太阳快下山的时候，两个人乔装打扮后站在了雨之国一处破败的建筑前。  
“这里是银行？”卡卡西感到有些不可置信，“还有，你确定我们不会一进去就被抓起来？你可是国际通缉犯。”  
“放心，不是已经说过我用的是合法身份吗？”带土摇摇头，索性自己先进去了。“赶紧的，别婆婆妈妈了。”

十分钟后，他们提溜着一小皮箱金子出来时，卡卡西还觉得自己八成是在做梦。他们不仅取了不少金币，还搞到了岩之国，风之国，水之国的通用货币——甚至还弄到了些火之国尚在流通的纸币。不仅如此，取钱时为他们服务的银行经理甚至贴心地端来了咖啡。当然，以卡卡西素来的谨慎，他自然是一口也没有喝的。

“怎么样，没骗你吧。”  
卡卡西僵硬地又摇了摇头，实在不知还能说些什么。  
“其实之前找人给你带话，也是想说这个事的。”带土耸耸肩膀，又故作轻松地把手插进了口袋里。“我想着，反正都要死了，索性就把所有遗产都赠与你好啦。”

“……我才不要你的遗产。”

“我是认真的，”带土笑了笑，“竞选也好，之后真的当了火影也好，哪里都是用钱的地方。你有了这些资产，至少就不用像现在这样总被财团和上层们掣肘了，也能做一些自己想做的事。”

“再不济，你把这钱用在重建学校，或者捐给什么慈善机构之类的也好啊。”  
“……”  
卡卡西沉默了。他低着脑袋，表情埋在一片落日打下的阴影里。又过了好一会儿，他发出一声淡淡轻笑，再次抬起头看向带土。  
“真的要捐，也是你以自己的名义。”他郑重其事地说。

“回到木叶，让大家知道这是你的心意。”

那之后，他们顺着小路往回走，路上又去商店买了些吃喝的东西。若不是想起自己还是被通缉的国际战犯，带土甚至会错觉这是一条回“家”的路——那像极了他曾在梦中见过的，仿佛平行世界上的另一种生活——假设一切没有发生，或许他和琳和卡卡西也会这样，在落日的余晖中下班回家。

一阵嘈杂打断了他的想象，也引得卡卡西回头去看。逆着光，他们看到一群雨之国的孩子正急匆匆地往前奔去。  
“快点，救世主要来了！”  
打头的孩子快乐地喊道，他身后的伙伴们也似乎被鼓舞了。夕阳下，他们奔跑的样子就好像永无乡正在前方。

“救世主！救世主来了！”

好奇心驱使着两人顺着那方向看去：路的尽头是一个破败的高台，那里早已经密密麻麻地围了一大群孩子。尽管他们中的大多数都似乎因长期的营养不良而显得分外羸弱，但每一个人的脸上都挂着幸福的笑容。  
紧接着，孩子们中出现了一个身材高大的男人，他走上高台，站在了人群中央。

带土注意到，这个男人带着一副面具。

“救世主！救世主！”  
孩子们兴奋地高喊着。  
面具男没有作出任何回应，然而过了一会儿，他弯下腰，往每个孩子的手掌里放了一枚金币。

“走吧。”卡卡西叫住他，“是时候回去了。”  
带土默许着点了点头。转身离开的时候也不知道那是不是错觉：带土仿佛看到带面具的男人竟忽然转过头，把目光投向了自己。

这天晚上带土做了一个奇怪至极的梦。梦里他也站在了那个高台旁，耳边无数人大喊着“救世主”。男人则站在中央，在所有人的簇拥里摘下了面具：面具下的脸带土再熟悉不过——那竟是他自己的脸。

太疯狂了，第二天带土醒来的时候想。他犹豫了一会儿，最终还是没有把这个梦讲给卡卡西听。


End file.
